Break Me
by MyMindRunsWild
Summary: Leo and Raph just had the worst fight of their lives. Will Raph be able to say he's sorry? Will Leo ever get better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is the first chapter of my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's really crappy.**

**It's really short, but don't worry the next one will be longer.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Donnie's POV

We all enter the lair in complete silence. "So Fearless Leader" says Raph looking at Leo. "You're perfect plan messed us up. AGAIN!" His voice is getting louder and I can feel the tension rising. "Raph I'm not in the mood." says Leo looking at the floor.

"You're just saying that so you won't have to confront me about the fight!" yells Raph. Our fight today was horrible. We were facing the Purple Dragons when Leo made a plan halfway through the battle. It didn't work out, so Mikey and Raph got hurt a lot more than they would have if we had stuck to the original plan.

"Raphael I'm not in the mood!' says Leo louder this time. "Well ya know what?! I wasn't in the mood to cut my arm open and I'm pretty sure Mikey here wasn't in the mood to sprain his ankle!" says Raph, each word coming out of his mouth like bile. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Leo yells losing his temper. " NO!" Raph answers. " Taking orders from you is waste of my dang time and if you think I'll ever listen to you again, which shell I would never do then you're so ... stupid!" I cover Mikey's ears, not wanting him to hear that language even though we're fifteen and he's heard it before.

I help Mikey to the couch since he can't walk on his left ankle. I think it's sprained, but it could be worse. "Leo, I can talk to you when I want and whenever I want, so listen and listen closely." Ralph yells after Leo as he begins to walk to his room. Leo turns around and spits back at Raph "And what if I don't want to listen, huh? What are you gonna do then?" taunts Leo.

I hear a whimper and turn to see silent tears running down Mikey's face. "Mikey, buddy its okay." I tell him soothingly. "No, it's not!" he says whimpering. He pulls his knees up to his chest as the fight between Leo and Raph gets more intense. I start to rub his shell telling him that Leo and Raph will work it out, but I'm interrupted by Leo yelling "So now we're playing the blame game? Is that how it is? 'Cause Raph you partly messed up the plan! I told you to retreat and go for the back of the pack, but no! You stayed and fought, and that's what got you hurt so don't even try to point a finger at me concerning that gash!"

"Leo, you little piece of trash. You waste of space. I wish you were dead!" shouts Raph at the top of his lungs. Leo looks so hurt, so taken aback that he almost forgets that Raph is charging at him, his sais pulled out ready to fight. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I yell. Mikey is now rocking back and forth, sobs racking his weak body. I hug him as Leo grabs Raph's wrist and sends him flying over the turnstiles. "This piece of garbage" yells Leo pulling out his weapons "Is going to the dump were it belongs! I should have done this a long time ago but I wanted to stay strong. I wanted to be there for you guys!" Leo says holding back tears. As Raph gets up from behind the turnstiles he says "WE DON'T NEED YOU! WE NEVER NEEDED YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TO THE DUMP A LONG TIME AGO YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!" Leo's tears begin to come out and so do mine. How could Raph say that? " Well you know what Raph? I should have realized I was worthless before because then you wouldn't have to go through any of this! I am so stupid! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry" yells Leo over and over again. He's sobbing so hard I'm not sure if he's even breathing.

Raph's done it. He did what he's wanted to do ever since Leo became leader. He broke him. He broke him, and now he's never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Cat here, with a new chapter :)**

**I hope you review this and like it.**

**I worked pretty hard on it!**

**:)**

* * *

**Leo's** **POV**

_I'm useless, I'm useless _are the words that keep on playing in my head like a broken record. I try and keep my tears in, not wanting Donnie and Mikey to see me like this. But I sob like a little baby anyways. I look up at them in between sobs. Donnie is helping Mikey up, probably to take him to his lab. One look at their faces and I feel dead. Donnie looks like he just got slapped. Hard. Mikey looks so disapointed, so depressed that I turn around so I can't see him.

The only person I don't look at is Raph. Not only is he not within viewing distance because he's behind the turnstiles, but I have no reason to look at him. None at all. My sobbing just gets louder once I realise how I have failed my brothers in so many ways. Months of stress and frustration that have been building up inside of me throw themselves out of my system with each sob. I'm not meant to be leader because I just mess everything up and I let everyone down.

I'm glad Master Slipnter went to visit Japan. If he was here he'd be so dissapointed in me. It's been a week since he left and I hope he doesn't come anytime soon because it's going to take a lot more time for me to compose myself. I'm so busy thinking about Slipnter that I don't see the sai that's whistling through the air aimed at my head.

**Mikey's POV**

Donnie helps me to his lab where he says he's gonna fix me, but I think he just wants to get away from the fight that Leo and Raph are having. As we walk to his lab I hear "That'll show you" and something jumping over the turnstiles. _Leo! _says my brain rushing to conclusions_. _I shove Donnie's arm off and try to run to the living room. "Mikey!" I hear "Your ankle injure is going to get worse if you keep on running, STOP!" Donnie yells. But I completely ignore him and the pain that's killing me. The pain in my left ankle is getting unbearable but I have to see what happened to Leo. I have too!

When I walk into the room I see a pale turtle lying on the ground. It's Leo with blood all over him. There's a sai deep inside his shoulder and his eyes are still open. "Shell! Mikey I told you not to come over here!" yells Donnie from behind me. I don't even bother looking at him because the only thing I can do right now is scream. So I do. "RAPHAEL, YOU MAKE ME SICK" I shout at the top of my lungs. He obviously doesn't hear me because he's not here but when he comes back I'll make sure he can hear me loud and clear.

Donnie walks over to Leo's other side and starts to talk to him. I just noticed Leo's eyes are still open. It creeps me out so much that I almost don't hear Donnie say "Mikey! Help me get him to the lab he's going into shock". I look into Donnie's brown/red eyes and say "Is he going to be okay?" He looks down and says something so softly that I can't even hear him. "What?" I say loudly. "I don't know!" yells Donnie. Donnie never yells at me. Ever. That's when I realize that our family might never be the same again

**Raph's POV**

I jump from roof top to roof top going nowhere in particular. Then I stop and realize that I should go see Cassie. But first I decide to sit down and take a breath since I've been running for about an hour now.

The fight between me and Leo keeps on playing over and over in my head. Me yelling, saying that I want him dead. And the sai. I aimed the sai at his head, but I'm not sure if it landed there.

I'm unsure of lots of things. I'm not sure if Mikey and Donnie still love me after what I said. I'm not sure if Leo is now dead or not. And the one thing I'm sure of is what kills me the most.

Leo can never forgive me for what I said.

Ever.

**Donnie's POV**

As we struggle to pick up Leo I forget that I haven't taken the sai out from his shoulder.

"Mikey, bro set him down. I need to take the sai out from his shoulder."

He doesn't say anything he just sets him down carefully. Before I can even look at the sai I see that small drops of water are falling on Leo's body. They must be Mikey's tears. I don't know what to say, so I stay silent. I start to work on dislodging the sai, but then I realize it'll be easier to take out in my lab. Mikey looks at me and can tell what I need. As soon as we start to pick him up we hear a resounding crack. Mikey doubles over, dropping Leo and falls on the ground.

As soon as he falls on the ground we hear another crack. "OH GOD" I yell as I see that Mikey's leg is twisted at a weird angle at the top. Then I look at the bottom. His bone is showing and blood is going everywhere. "Mikey, don't look!" I yell.

I know Mikey hates blood so if he sees this he'll probably faint. And right know isn't really the best time. I'm not surprised he's screaming at the top of his lungs, but right know I really need him to stop.

"Mikey don't move okay? I'm gonna call April right now." I say pulling out my T-Phone. I wait for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"April! This is Donnie we have a problem and i need you to come now!"

"Donnie, I'm busy I have a -"

I don't wait for her to finish.

"April, Mikey needs surgery!"

"WHAT!? I'll get there as fast as I can!"

That's the last thing I hear from April before she hangs up.

* * *

**Plot twist!**

**Please don't kill me if you love Mikey! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I hate this chapter, I might delete it. It's crap**

**What Raph feels is how I feel right now. **

**I'll try and update soon.**

**:/**

* * *

**Raph's POV**

When I get to Casey's apartment he's not there. I sigh and head back out into the black eerie night. I don't even want to be out here, but I know that I can't go back. Not know.

As soon as I start heading out I hear a phone inside the apartment ring. I look back and wonder weather I should check it out or not. I don't see why not after all it could be important so I walk back in.

It's Casey's phone, and the caller is April. I answer expecting to be greeted by a mad April, who probably heard about the fight through Donnie and cannot wait to lecture me. Instead when I answer I hear complete silence.

Everybody I know thinks I'm real tough. But the silence. It sends a shiver down my spine and I'm scared. So scared of whats happened that I slump down on the roof and sit there. No muscle in my body moves.

Something really bad has happened and I just know it's all my fault.

What have I done?

**Leo's POV**

I can see my body in the Shell Raiser along with Mikey's. Donnie, Casey and April are in there as well. We all look horrible.

Donnie and April are talking while Casey drives. I'm lying still. My eyes are open but I' not moving. Neither is Mikey. I walk over to him and feel his head it's warm. I wonder what's happening until we turn and are right in front of a hospital.

"Donnie?" I ask looking over at him. No answer. It's like he can't see me

I can't remember anything at all. What happened?

Why me?

**Raph's POV**

I need to get away.

From everybody.

I don't fit in.

I feel like trash.

Does anybody love me?

* * *

**lol guys such a cliff hanger! {sarcasm}**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if I'm going to continue with this fanfic.**

**I feel like I'm not writing as well as I usually do.**

**Tell me if I should continue.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Apparently nobody can hear me.

Great, just great. First I can't remember what happened in the last 48 hours and then I become trapped outside my own body.

Yep, life sucks right now. If I'm even alive that is.

I'm bored so I decide to see what I can do as a half living half dying creature. I lean against the back of the Shellraiser.

Big mistake.

I fall right through it. So I'm a ghost. No surprise there. I wonder if I can still get hurt.

I walk towards an alley and grab a decent looking brick. Then I smash it against my finger. It hurts like hell.

"FU.." I begin to say but then I think of something I can do that's way cooler. I grab Mr. Brick and begin to sprint towards a manhole. As soon as I reach one I jump in and begin to make my way into the lair.

By the time I'm in the lair I have the plan perfectly formed in my head. I jump over the turnstiles and begin my manhunt for Spike, Raph's tortoise. I find him chewing on a leaf in the kitchen.

_Perfect, _I think to myself as I reach into one of the kitchen drawers and grab a small but useful knife. Then I grab Spike and walk with the knife to the living room. I sit in the middle and set Spike down.

The first thing I do is cut my arm. Just a little but enough so that I have a nice little stream of blood. Then I start writing on the ground, dipping my fingers into the red substance that I'm using as ink.

When I'm done I get up and turn around so that my shell is facing the wall. Then I ram into it at full speed hearing tiny cracks as I come in contact with it. I slowly back away from the wall and see that I have chipped pieces of of my shell. I quickly scoop them up. I scurry back to the place on the floor that I wrote on and I dump all the pieces of shell on the ground. Then I arrange them.

I look at my work. It's perfect.

Raphael will get hell when he sees this.

I run back out into the night where I hear sirens and the honking of cars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raph's POV**

I need a buddy right now. No Cassie and no brothers. But there's always Spike.

"Spike?" I call out as I jump over the turnstiles leading into the lair. Something is wrong. I can fee it. Where was Spike last? In the kitchen. I push past the couch and rush towards the door.

I stop, my peripheral vision catching it. I slowly turn around, not quite ready for whatever I saw that was red and sticky looking. There it is, in bright bold letters. And painted in blood.

_Spike's dead. Your family's next._

I fall backwards not quite understanding what's in front of me. Not only is there pieces of Spike's shell but blood. Lots of it. "SPIKE" I scream, frantically looking around for him. I rush to every corner of the house and look in every nook and cranny. No Spike.

He can't be dead. Not my only friend. I need him, and I need him now. Nobody could have snuck into the layer, the foot and company have no clue where the lair is.

"SPIKE" I scream grabbing pieces of his shell. Spike...

**DONNIE'S POV**

It happened quick. But it was still painful. Like when we were little. Raph took a gun he found in one of the tunnels. We were stupid. No, he was stupid. We were all looking at it in my room when Raph decided to test it. And he shot me in the side. It was quick, but it was so painful. And I though I was going to die. Master saved me.

It feels like that now. Not one of my brothers is next to me. Leo's in critical conditions. Mikey's in surgery. And Raph, well. Eff him.

My face is in my hands, which are rocking on my knees. How I want to see one of them. We knew Leo and Raph would eventually boil over. But no, not like this. They're brothers. Not each others punching bags. But a punching bag well...

It eventually breaks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya!**

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in a LONG time and I'm sorry.**

**I'll really try and update this story more often.**

**Thanks or favoriting, following and reviewing.**

**Means the world to me.**

* * *

**LEO'S POV **

I'm not sure how to put this but I believe I died. I mean it doesn't make sense. None of this does.

Then everything turns black.

I wake up again in the lair. In my room with all my brothers surrounding me. Raph is in the corner of the room looking at the floor, Mikey is sitting in a wheelchair with a cast that reaches all the way up to his thigh. He shooting death glares at Raph. Donnie is staring at me with a blank face that either scares me or makes me feel extremely uncomfortable.

I can't decide, so let's go with both. "Hey" I try and say but my voice is nothing more than a whisper. "You're awake!" Donnie screams as jumps toward my bed but then decides otherwise. Mikey whoops and holds up his hand. I try and give it a turtle five but I wince as soon as I move my shoulder. I move my head and see that my arm is covered in gauze and feels rock solid.

"Your arm's kinda... Ya know... um" Mikey says itching the back of his head. "Yeah. I wonder who did it." I say putting all the sarcasm I can muster into my words. I forgot that Raph was lurking in the corner. Just his presence makes me want to throw up. "Get out."

**RAPH'S POV**

"Get out." Those are the words that seal the deal. My brother will never forgive me. No matter how hard I try. Sure, I don't forgive. Like I'll never forgive the punk who played that prank on me with Spike last week. But this is so much different. "I'm sorry Leo. I shouldn't have said any of those-" I begin to apologize but he cuts me off. "No. No apologizing. Ever." he whispers, his voice barley audible. And then I know the full extent of Leo's new found hatred.

**DONNIE'S POV**

It happened like this.

April's uncle and aunt are surgeons. She begged them to do surgery on Mikey's leg. They said they knew nothing about turtles. She swore at them and told them that if they told anybody their life would get much, much harder. They agreed did the surgery and Mikey was fine. They looked at Leo and said he would be fine in a couple days, he just had to recover from shock. His shoulder was a different story though. It was infected, which was bad because that meant it would take longer for him to be released from the hospital.

It all worked out though. Except for Raph. When we all came home he was there. Sleeping on the couch with Spike. Nobody talked to him, we just kept on walking. Or rolling for Mikey. Leo slept for what seemed like forever. We thought he wouldn't wake up. He did.

I watch as Raph's eyes cloud up with guilt. "Get out and never, ever talk to me again." Leo spits even though he can't really talk. When Raph makes no move towards the door Leo's anger boils over. "GET OUT. I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT ONE MORE TIME!" Raph bolts out of the room like he just saw a ghost.

Mikey and I exchange a look of pure terror. We have never seen Leo like this. "Leo calm down buddy." Mikey says whistling. Leo opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He's lost his voice.

**MIKEY'S POV**

Damn. I never thought he would scream so loud.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOWW. **

**I haven't been on here for ages!**

**Sheesh. **

**I...I...**

**Just start reading.**

**p.s I'm not sure if I'm going to have a certain point of view for this chapter but we'll just see how it plays out.**

* * *

Raphael wasn't feeling well. At all. He had spent the last three nights locked up in his room, staring at the ceiling trying to remember when the last time he felt okay was. He couldn't. It had been a a week since his trying to apologize to Leo and ever since he had felt like he was in a black hole. There was nothing. He hadn't eaten, slept, drank or talked to anybody. Donnie had come in occasionally to check on him with sometimes a slice of pizza that he rejected, but it was nothing more than that. Raph's eyes filled with tears as he stroked Spike. He didn't know what to do or how he was going to make terms right with Leo. Ever since Splinter's death things had been hard, and Raph always made sure everybody knew that. Leo had been silent for weeks after, Mikey had cried half of the time despite the fact that he was fifteen and Donnie had tried to comfort everybody.

Now that Donnie didn't like April things had been much easier for him to spend more time with the family. It had an effect on everybody including Raph. Until now. He could hear Donnie and Mikey laughing and talking loudly. Not bothering to include him. Normally he wouldn't have cared but this... it was just so different now and he felt...pain. It was deep, down in his heart and it wasn't going to mend soon.

Leo shivered. It was the middle of summer and he was freezing. His forehead had been burning for hours now and he'd been able to avoid Donnie so far, who was on the constant lookout to see if Leo was okay. And in complete truth he really wasn't. His fever was terrible, his shoulder was getting infected again, he ached everywhere and to top it all off he couldn't keep his food down. Mikey was a little to stupid to notice, and he was in a wheelchair. Not much to do there.

Donnie fawned over him as if he was dying half of the time. Donnie knew though, and Leonardo did too. He was deathly afraid of doctors, hospitals, needles, nurses and anything that had to with that. That's why he detested the times when Donnie was working on him. Or anybody else for that matter.

He wiped his forehead and pulled a third blanket over himself just as he heard a blood curling scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is super short. i mean like really short.**

**i have finals so plz deal with this for now. **

**school gets out in like a week so i can write a lot more once that's over**

* * *

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Clearly a scream from Donnie. "Bro! Calm down! I'm not trying to hurt you!" Mikey's voice now. Leo shot up form bed. As weak as he felt he had to see what was going on.

"YOU CLEARLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD RESPECT MEANS SO FREAKIN GET OUT!" Donnie yelled again. "Oh my... You idiot! I just came in to tell you something." Mikey said. Leo walked as fast as he could which, was not very fast. Pushing open the door, he saw Donnie pushing Mikey, who was on crutches out of the lab. "Get!" Donnie growled.

"Okay, okay man! God, can't anybody get any peace around here? You know what? I'm done. Call me when the next one of you dies and I'll come back to spit on your grave! How does that soud, eh? You like it?" Mikey yelled, rage filling his voice. He cursed and began ranting again. "As a matter of fact how about I do it right now?" Leo knew what was gonna happen. It was clear as day.

'Michelangelo spit on him and I swear by Splinter, your grave will be the first." Leo said in such a menacing voice that both brothers stood still for a full minute. "Now come 'ere. I think I'm gonna faint." Immediately Mikey ditched the crutches and hopped over to his about to collapse brother. "Shit. Leo don't die on me." His eyes were closed and he was shaking in the arms of his brother.

"DONATELLO GET OVER HERE!" Mikey cried as his brother came rushing out of the lab. "Gosh, Mikey get him over to my lab table please!" he said running off to go get medicines. "YOU FRICKIN THINK I CAN CARRY HIM?" Mikey yelled after his brother.

"Shit."

* * *

**Gosh darn it.**

**For a chance to be mentioned comment any suggestions, ideas or any thing u might think will happen in Break Me.**

**Luv u guys and all ur positive reviews**

**kisses**


	9. Chapter 9

_"His vitals are dropping!"_

_"Go get me that bottle, hurry the shit up Mikey, he's fading!"_

_"I'm coming what do you think I'm doing?!"_

_"You're fine, you're gonna make it, you little piece of shit"_

_"Is he okay?"_

_"He is for now."_

_"For now?"_

Michelangelo remembered the choked up tear sound in Donatello's voice as he spoke. _"Well he better pull through or I will shoot him." _Michelangelo had shot back. Ever sine the fight and Raph's disappearance to parts unknown, Leo had been dying. Slowly steadily.

Just because he made some stupid comment about not caring. Just because he had a 105 fever that his brothers had failed to notice. just because he hadn't eaten or slept for days. And it was everybody's fault. Leo, for not being strong, Raph, for running away, Donnie, for not figuring anything out. Himself, for just being an ignorant idiot.

Ever since Leo went under, and a little before that, Mikey had had Raph's temper and words were flying, their master not caring who they hurt. Yep, sounded just like Raph.

Mikey took another sip from his glass. He was in the kitchen, leaning his shell against the counter and extending his good leg out before him. His other leg was resting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Donnie had volunteered to stay by Leo's side as Mikey took a water break.

"Where IS Raph?" Mikey muttered under his breath no longer annoyed, but sad. All his anger had faded away when he was told that his brother might die that very night.

"Hey dude." Raph's gruff, yet gentle voice came from the doorway.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Raphael had been out. With Casey on a roof more precisely.

He needed someone to talk to and all his brothers wanted to do was strangle him.

Or beat him.

Either way, Casey had no idea what had happened yet, and as far as Raph was concered his cheesy advice was usually good. So he took the detour to his apartment, letting the cold winter air sting his face.

Casey had told him smart things, that Raph had already done.

"He'll come around. Give him time, man. He's your brother, he must forgive and try to forget." A serious faced Casey had told him solemnly.

Raph had nodded, absorbing the precious words.

And with that Casey got up and told Raph he had to study for that Bio test. Raph simply nodded and got up too.

He was going to make things right for everybody.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"You son of a bitch." Mikey gasped.

"Miss me?" Raph asked extending his arms out.

"You messed everything up! And you come in like nothing happened? Why?!" Mikey's angry shouting quickly turned into desperate, confused sobs. "Why?" He cried again before putting his face in is hands and letting the sobs take over his body. Raph strode over and pulled his brother into his arms.

"Is Leo okay?" Raph asked tentatively while patting his little brother on the back. "N-n-no." Mikey gasped in between breaths.

"Hey, shh, shh. How about you go sleep. I'll go check on our leader?" Raph asked, not realizing how gentle he was being. Mikey was to exausted to do anything else so he just nodded and let Raphael help him over to the couch in the living room.

He set Mikey down pulled a blanket over him and watched from the steps how his little brothers chest rose and fell as he slept.

His 15 year old brother hardly broke down. He usually joked, laughed, pranked around, did anything everybody else knew that was normal for him. He hadn't cried since... That night had just broken Leo. It had torn the family apart.

And it was up to Raph to mend it.

Finally Raph turned around and began to walk to the lab when he heard a peep. "I knew you could be good." Raph turned around and smiled, but his brothers eyes were already closed.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Donnie had been more than suprised when Raph had walked in. But he knew. He knew that Raph was here to apologize.

Leo was lying down on his plastron in Donnie's bed while the purple clad turtle shed silent tears on a stool."He'll be okay, he just needs to recover." Was all Donatello told him.

Raph nodded and was about to grab a stool before Leo asked him if they could go outside."We need to talk" came a raspy voice from a weak Leo, who was already sitting up. "Whoa there champ, you're not going anywhere." Donnie said grabbing his arm devoid of injure to steady him.

"Come on loosen up, you're not my mom." Leo laughed slowly.

Raph chuckled and walked over to the bed.

"Come on let's go."

And that is how they found themselves on the roof of a New York building.

"You didn't mean any of the words you said that day did you?" Leo said mockingly, legs swung over the side of the building.

"Not a word." Raph said looking at Leo's eyes to make sure he knew. That he knew he wasn't lying.

Leo smiled and then coughed violently. Raph reached forward just in time to catch is brother from falling off the building. "I've told you not to do that before!" Raph growled.

"Hey, if I splat down there it won't make difference." Leo said staring off into the distance.

Raph screamed internally. "You're dying aren't you?" He asked a small hint of a little boy in his words.

"Bro, we're all dying from the moment we come into the world. Slowly. Or quickly."

Leo coughed again and wouldn't stop. Raph quickly got anxious. "Leo? Leo, stop this isn't funny." Raph cried. But Leo couldn't stop.

"Just...Lay...Me...Down...Will..Ya!" Leo tried to say. It came out more like "Ju La Meh Dan Wll A" Raph reacted quickly, laying down his head on the concrete.

Then Leo stopped coughing all together. And his body went still.

"Leo. No. N-N-No... Stop Leo." Raph said, his voice sounding like a pained whimper.

"I know you're kidding." Raph said shaking the turtles limp body.

But in the bottom of his heart a pit told him.

Leonardo Hamato was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**haha, i'm back!**

**so this story is coming to a close! **

**if u have any ideas for me feel free to comment or pm me! **

**so many exclamation points.**

**bear with me and thank you for all your support.**

"He almost died up there." Donnie sighed. His family was broken. A seam ran through all their bonds and nothing was stable anymore.

"I thought he was dead when I found Raph." Mikey was shaking. He had gone out into the city and seen his brothers on the roof. They were simply sitting there, Leo leaning against the red-clad turtle. Donnie put a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"It's okay." Even Donnie knew what he was saying was a lie. Usually, his grip was tight, reassuring and strong. Now it was but a simple pat. Not even Donnie, the second strongest during a time like this, was mentally okay. So much had happened in the past couple of months. Splinter had died and then April had gone off to college.

Casey had chosen to go to the local community college, the only thing his not so wealthy family could afford. The city's crime had been reduced by a lot ever since Splinter's death, although the turtles couldn't quite identify the reason. They had had nothing to do, the lack of training became severe and whenever they actually had to fight they were a hot mess. Fights erupted every other day and the family began to tear itself apart.

There were points when they wouldn't see each other for days.

It hurt Mikey the most, he was the youngest, least mature and least prepared for this kind of emotional pain. Needless to say, when Raph and Leo had their blowout he couldn't take it.

"Hey, Mikey." The young turtles head snapped up. "Yes?" he answered, Mikey's voice cracking.

"He only has a few hours left. Come say good-bye."

**SICKE **

**HE'S NOT DEAD YO**

**AND BTW**

**I dOnT evEn Knoww WHst goIn oN**


End file.
